


《我的老婆不可能带把》番外

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《我的老婆不可能带把》番外

“能解释一下吗？鸣人”

此刻，漩涡鸣人正被宇智波佐助按在墙壁上，冰凉的瓷砖直接接触着后背裸露出来的肌肤，让他忍不住打了寒颤，他不敢直视佐助的眼睛，只能低着头，双手不断拉扯着短裙的下摆。

“是社团活动的说！”

“据我说知，你们那个社团好像叫「植树联盟」，并不是什么女装社团。”

今天中午吃饭的时候，本来想约鸣人晚上出去电影，但是鸣人推说晚上有什么社团活动，佐助当时就觉得不对劲，他们一个种树的社团，晚上出去？比较像是偷树吧。

晚课结束，佐助准备去找鸣人，看看他到底搞什么名堂，结果就看到鸣人那个家伙带着假发，穿着超短女仆装在发传单。

“好啦好啦，是白！他在动漫社团，今天有活动要派传单，结果派传单的女生生病来不了了，他就找我顶上了。”

“白那个家伙，他不能自己上吗。”宇智波佐助想起白就恨的直咬牙。

“我有跟白说！让他自己上！他不用穿裙戴假发都很像女生的说，但是他说衣服都是事先准备好的，尺码跟他不和。”佐助这个混蛋，以为他很想穿女装吗，还不是为了朋友，毕竟在他漩涡鸣人眼里，一声朋友大过天，女仆装又算什么。

“能别在厕所里谈了吗，白他们可能还在等我的说。”鸣人推了推佐助，想让他让开。

佐助没有出声，也完全没有让开的意思。

鸣人懒的搭理他，佐助这个家伙怕是又生气了。

抬起手看了看时间，他担心社团的人找过来，毕竟他跟佐助的关系还没有公开，他还不想让大家都知道。

就在那一刹，佐助突然有了动作，他一把抓住鸣人的手腕，将他整个人推进了厕所的隔间里。

鸣人一个没反应过来，跌坐在马桶盖上，身上的短裙起不到任何遮掩的作用，粉色的蕾丝内裤一览无余。

“鸣人你还真的很敬业。”

“咔嗒”一声，鸣人听见佐助锁上了厕所隔间的门。

紧接着，佐助欺身而上，右手捏住了鸣人的下巴，借着厕所昏暗的灯光，细细地看着眼前这人。

鸣人戴着及腰的金色假发，扎成了双马尾，上头绑着黑色蝴蝶结装饰，他的脸上上着浓妆，可能是为了遮掩他男性的身份，很奇怪，这样夸张的妆容在鸣人身上居然一点都不突兀，可能是因为他是赤九尾的关系，这种狐狸就算成年了还是会有些雌雄难辨。

“放手啊，佐助。”鸣人想要挣脱，但是在比力气上他从来不是佐助的对手。

佐助看着鸣人蔚蓝色的眼睛，那是他见过最好看的颜色。

咽了咽口水，佐助捏着鸣人下巴的手又加了几分气力，“抱歉，鸣人，我想我还不能松手。”说完，直接吻住了鸣人。

“唔…”鸣人抗议的声音全部被吞了下去，佐助亲吻着他的唇瓣，随后舌头试探的深入进去撬开他的牙关，它们触碰到彼此，拉扯着，翻搅着，发出情色的声音。

吻够了，佐助松开捏着鸣人的手，看着津液从鸣人的嘴角滑落，露出来满意的笑容。

鸣人喘着粗气，两个人接过无数次的吻，但是佐助每次都像要把他揉进身体里一样，他毫无招架之力。

“混蛋佐助，现在是发情的时候吗？我们在学校！”鸣人抬起头，瞪着眼睛，直直地看着佐助质问他。

“那又怎么样，现在是晚上，教学区的厕所根本不会有人过来。”佐助一把拉起鸣人，让他站起身背朝着自己。

鸣人双手撑在墙壁上，佐助想做什么他清楚得很，“你给我停手！宇智波佐助！”

听着鸣人生气的声音，佐助心情大好，他没有停手，而是直接将鸣人的蕾丝内裤脱了下来。

鸣人感觉到佐助的动作，想要阻止的时候已经来不及，内裤被佐助褪到膝盖的位置，胯下一阵清凉，一想到是在学校，鸣人立刻生出一股羞愧的感觉，脸涨红，两条腿拼命地夹住，想要遮掩着什么。

“鸣人，这条内裤很衬你，以后多买点在家穿吧。”佐助凑在他耳边，轻轻说着，说完还舔了一下他的侧脸，滑腻湿润的感觉。

“超级大混蛋…”鸣人还想再骂点什么，佐助却伸手握住了他的性器，撸动了起来，两个人在一起这么久，佐助很了解他的敏感点。

揉搓按捏，鸣人的性器顶端兴奋地冒出液体，佐助在他身后亲吻着他的脖子和后背，“佐助，不要了。”鸣人在跟佐助求饶，他害怕突然有人进来。

佐助知道他在担心什么，但是他要给鸣人一个教训，在公共场合穿的这么暴露，这家伙根本不知道周围有多少双眼睛色眯眯的眼睛盯着他，鸣人只能是他一个人的，怎么可以被别人看了去。

“鸣人，记住，你只能是我一个人的。”鸣人清楚了，佐助这家伙是吃醋，所以说，这个人是笨蛋吗。

鸣人努力忍住不让自己出声，身体因为佐助的抚摸无意识的扭动着。

“唔…嗯…”一会儿的工夫，鸣人在佐助的爱抚下释放了，液体黏在佐助的手上，佐助没有用一边的纸巾擦拭，而是直接擦在了鸣人裙子的下摆。

“裙子我还要还给白的。”鸣人喘着气，还不忘这码子事。

身后，佐助没有说话，而是直接撩起了裙子，将手指插入了鸣人的后穴，虽然昨天晚上刚做过，但鸣人还是一阵吃痛。

一根，两根，三根，鸣人清楚地感觉到佐助的动作，他小心翼翼地做着扩张，身边没有带润滑的东西，他不想伤到鸣人，所以特别的耐心。

佐助知道，差不多了，将手指抽了出来，解开了自己的皮带。

鸣人听到了拉链拉开的声音，佐助的手指从身体里退了出去，紧接着，一个温热的东西抵住了他的屁股，在他的股缝间摩擦着。

还没来得及说不要，佐助的性器就整根没入了他的后穴，“混蛋，你没带套！”对鸣人来说，没带套意味着后续清理工作很麻烦，而他讨厌清理。

佐助双手紧紧抱住鸣人的腰部，让他不要再乱动，“别乱动，你想被人发现吗。”

鸣人听了佐助的话，安静了下来。

就在这时，响起了不合时宜的敲门声，其实刚刚进厕所之后，佐助就把大门也锁了起来，他根本不担心有人进来。

“鸣人，你没事吗？”

听见声音，鸣人心里一咯噔，立刻吓得半狐化，九条赤红色的尾巴从尾椎骨的地方冒了出来，因为害怕，还不住地抖动着。

“鸣人？”是白的声音，他果然来找自己了，鸣人拼命想要挣脱，佐助安抚着鸣人，“他不会进来的，乖，快把尾巴收起来。”

鸣人的尾巴在做爱的时候真的很碍事，现在因为尾巴的阻隔，他无法插入到最深处，只能安抚鸣人，让他把尾巴收回去。

鸣人尽力收起了尾巴，让自己的声音没那么颤抖之后才跟白说，“没事，白，我…我吃坏肚子！你们不用等我，我…那个，衣服我明天还给你！”鸣人断断续续说着，身后，佐助因为没有了尾巴的阻隔，正故意深深顶弄着他。

“嗯，那你自己小心点。”白听得出鸣人在撒谎，而且他知道是宇智波佐助带走鸣人的，不过没想到他们居然在学校厕所里做这个，狐狸还真是没有羞耻心啊。

听见白走了，鸣人松了一口气。

这时，却突然感觉到什么东西在搔弄他的大腿内侧，低下头，果然是佐助黑色的狐狸尾巴，“混蛋，收回去。”鸣人本就敏感，哪里受得住这么挑逗。

佐助见状也不再逗他，专心在鸣人身后律动起来。

佐助在鸣人的身体里进进出出，顶弄着他的敏感点，交合的喘息声，加上抽插发出的水声，情色的声音回荡在厕所的隔间里。

鸣人知道自己现在的脸肯定通红，全都要怪该死的宇智波，“佐助…今天…嗯…今天这事…唔，我跟你没完！”

佐助见鸣人还有力气说话，狠狠捅到了他的最深处，鸣人双腿一软，要不是佐助扶住他的腰，他可能直接跪下。

“笨蛋，这种时候安静点。”佐助的性器不停顶弄着鸣人，不管多少次，他对鸣人都有着无法言喻的占有欲，自从第一次占有鸣人，他就恨不得把这个人嵌进自己的身体里。

每一次摩擦，鸣人都一个颤栗，他不得不承认，他喜欢跟佐助做爱，佐助总是照顾的他很好，他并不是那种横冲直撞的人，他总是耐心的带着鸣人一起攀上高峰，享受性爱的愉悦。

这一场性爱持续了不知道多久，鸣人从一开始的抗拒到后来沉溺其中。

终于，佐助在他耳边发出低沉的呻吟声，随后在快要喷射的时候，佐助拔了出来，将精液留在了鸣人的裙子上，鸣人喘着气，心里想的还是，完了，这裙子怕是还不了了。

 

————————————————————

 

晚上，回到家，佐助收到了白的短信。

“社团的裙子，5W。”

“打你卡上，帮我再弄几条过来，还有内裤。”


End file.
